Liebe in Worten
by Blackball
Summary: Kai und Masa landen nach einer Party zusammen im Bett. Sagano erwischt sie am nächsten morgen und wirft Kai raus. Kai verschwindet weit von Japan…


**_Huhu Leutz_**

**_Sooo mal was neues g Sorry an alle die, die mir die unterbrechung wegen Partnertausch nachtragen. Aber dies hier hat vorrang. Dies ist eine Story aus dem Kizuna Adventskalender meiner Page (http/www.kizuna.blackballzone.de) !_**

**_Könnt ja mal vorbei schauen... bis zum 24. 12. 2005 jeden Tag eine Neue Fanfic über Kizuna g_**

**_Soo aber nun schluss mit den Gequatsche g Hier die FF g_**

Kai Sagano, 24 Jahre alt wohnt seit einem halben Jahr sehr weit Weg von Japan. Nicht, weil er es wollte, sondern weil man ihn zwang. Weil man verhindern wollte, dass er Unglück brachte. Kai folgte dem Befehl, verschwand aus Japan, doch ließ er sein Herz zurück. Bei Masanori Araki.

Das was passiert ist quält ihn, drückt ihm die Luft ab, er möchte reden, doch möchte er nicht für das Unglück eines geliebten Menschen die Verantwortung übernehmen. Ihm bleibt nur eine Möglichkeit. Ein Brief…

_Lieber Masa,_

_jetzt bin ich seit drei Wochen weit weg von dir, sehr weit weg. Keiner weiß wo ich bin, nicht mal du._

_Es tut mir leid, es sieht für dich nun denke ich so aus, als sei ich geflüchtet nach dieser Nacht. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dies denkst, denn so ist es nicht. In dieser Nacht ist eine Menge passiert, eine Menge die mit meinen Gefühlen dir gegenüber zu tun haben, Gefühle mit welchen ich einfach nicht klar komme._

_Aber deswegen bin ich nicht verschwunden. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel mein Vater dir erzählt hat und was davon wahr ist, so wie ich es mir denken kann, nicht einen Funken. Er wird dir alles Mögliche erzählt haben, nur nicht das was wirklich passiert ist. Leider!_

_Aber auch der mächtigste Mann der Kansai ist feige. Warum ich dir dies schreibe? Weil ich möchte das du verstehst, verstehst was passiert ist, warum ich weg bin und um dir mitzuteilen, wie sich mein Leben durch diese wunderschöne Nacht verändert hat._

_Es ist nicht leicht, da ich nicht wirklich weiß wo ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht merkst du, dass mir dies hier gerade sehr schwer fällt._

_Diese Nacht... auch wenn wir beide wohl sehr angetrunken waren, ich kann mich an alles erinnern, ich sehe das alles noch vor mir. Diese Nacht war unbeschreiblich schön._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob du es auch so empfunden hast, denn am Morgen hatten wir ja keine Zeit zu reden. Für mich jedoch war es die Erfüllung meiner sehnlichsten Träume. Eine Erhörung für meine Wünsche. Deine Berührungen, so sanft und doch bestimmend, haben mich langsam in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Dich zu berühren, so wie ich es noch nie durfte, dich zu küssen, es war wunderbar._

_In dieser Nacht gab es für mich nur noch dich, niemand anderen, nichts! Nur wir beide und diese unbeschreiblichen Gefühle. Ich bereue diese Nacht in keinstem Sinne, ich bereue nur, dass dies nicht wieder passieren wird._

_Wie gerne würde ich jetzt wissen, ob ich mich hier zum Affen mache, oder ob es dir genauso geht. Aber das werde nicht erfahren, zum Glück, falls du lachen solltest, werde ich es auch nicht merken._

_Nun dazu, warum ich nun so weit weg aus Japan bin. Es hängt leider auch mit dieser Nacht zusammen. Denn was wir beide nicht mitbekommen haben, ist das der alte Sack (Sorry, ich weiß du hörst das nicht gerne, aber er ist nun mal ein alter Sack)…wo war ich! Achja… er kam am Morgen in mein Zimmer, was er sonst nie macht, und leider, lagen wir beide Arm in Arm und ziemlich unbekleidet…jaja schon gut, nackt, da…!_

_Er hat mich am Mittag in sein Büro gerufen und mir gedroht, wenn ich nicht sofort aus Japan verschwinden würde, hätte es für dich Konsequenzen und das konnte ich nicht verantwortet. Also habe ich meine Sache gepackt und bin verschwunden…weit weg von Japan, weit weg vom Clan und viel zu weit weg von dir._

_Mittlerweile zweifle ich schon daran, dass ich diesen Brief abschicken werde. Vielleicht schreibe ich ihn auch einfach nur, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen._

_Ich liebe dich Masa! Ich liebe dich wirklich, richtig! Nicht so wie einen Bruder oder einen Vater oder einen Freund… ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen, so sehr das es schon weh tut, weil ich nur noch an dich denken kann._

_Ich werde damit einfach nicht fertig, egal was ich mache, um dich zu vergessen. Ich schaffe es nicht, ich sehe dich überall, Tag und Nacht, jede Stunde, jede Minute, jede Sekunde…!_

_Alleine daran zu denken, dich nie wieder sehen zu dürfen, schmerzt, es schmerzt so sehr…._

_Ich Liebe Dich_

_Kai_

Kai konnte kein Wort mehr schreiben, Tränen standen ihm in den Augen und trübten seinen Blick. Soweit, war er nun, jetzt musste er nur noch diesen Brief in einen Umschlag packen und abschicken. Doch das war für ihn nun noch die schwerste Hürde. Nach langem hin und her überlegen, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und machte den Brief fertig. Bevor er Morgen an die Arbeit gehen würde, wollte er den Brief abschicken.

Masanori Araki saß wie schon die Hälfte seines Lebens hinter seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über Akten. Eigentlich sah er nur auf das Blatt Papier, doch was dort drauf stand wusste er nicht. Er war mit seinen Gedanken, wie schon so oft, ganz wo anders. An dem Abend, der sein Leben total verändert hatte.

FLASHBACK

„H-hey…Masa…was hast du denn vor…nicht…uahh…Vorsicht Stufe…" nuschelte der Blonde und blickte seinem Beschützer tief in die Augen. Masa hatte einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und dirigierte ihn Stück für Stück die Treppe hinauf zum Zimmer seines Schützlings. „Was …ich vor habe? Das fragst du noch, nachdem du mir in der letzten halben Stunde, einen solchen Blick zugeworfen hast…", Masas Stimme klang tief, leicht meckernd, und doch war ein Hauch Verlangen, Erregung darin zu hören.

„W-as---was denn für ein Blick….ahhh noch eine Stufe….uahh….geschafft…".

Masa blieb am oberen Treppenabsatz stehen und zog seinen Schützling enger in seine Arme. Er legte eine Hand an seine Wangen und wagte es nicht, den Blick von dem Kleineren zu wenden. Kais Augen begannen zu leuchten, seine Wangen bekamen einen leicht roten Hauch und sein Mund stand ein wenig offen. Benommen sah er den Yakuza an. „Diesen…Blick…genau diesen verführerischen Blick…" hauchte Masa und stricht mit einem Finger sanft über die vollen, erregten und warmen Lippen Kais.

„Ver…ver…v…erführ…rerisch…?" Kais Benommenheit nahm von Sekunde auf Sekunde zu. Der Ältere machte ihn nervös, unheimlich nervös und vor allem reagierte sein ganzer Körper auf ihn.

Langsam beugte sich Masa ein wenig nach unten, ihre Lippen näherten sich, fanden sich, berührten sich vorsichtig und sie versanken in einem innigen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Erst als sie in Kais Zimmer standen und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, nur um hungrig in einem neuen Kuss zu versinken.

Kai wusste was kommen würde, und er wartete nur darauf, seit langer Zeit. Die Spannung zwischen ihnen steigerte sich von Woche zu Woche mehr, doch bisher hatte keiner den Mut gehabt die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Masa dirigierte den Jüngeren gekonnt Richtung Bett. Langsam drückte er ihn nach hinten auf die weiche Matratze und beugte sich über ihn. „Wie lange, habe ich hierauf gewartet…", hauchte er dem Jüngeren ins Ohr und leckte darüber. Kai keuchte resignierend. „Nicht…nur du….!"

„Dich jeden Tag zu sehen, deine Blicke einzufangen und zu wissen was sie bedeuten, ohne dich berühren zu dürfen, ohne deine Lippen kosten zu dürfen…das ist die wahre Hölle…", Masa wanderte mit einer Hand unter Kais Shirt schob es ein kleines Stück nach oben und strich ihm sanft über den Bauch. „...ja…aber heute sind wir im Himmel…und die Hölle ist für einige Stunden gefroren…lass uns den Himmel genießen so lange die Tore für uns offen stehen…", hauchte Kai leise, seine Stimme hatte keinerlei Festigkeit mehr.

Kai öffnete den Knoten der Krawatte und schmiss sie nach einem kurzen Moment auf den Boden. Nervös und erregt fing er an, an den Knöpfen von Masas Hemd zu nesteln, diese von oben nach unten zu öffnen. Sanft strich er über die freigewordenen Stellen, bedachte sie mit aller Liebe. Liebe, welche er nun in diesem Moment zulassen durfte.

Masa sog jede Berührung von seinem Bon auf und genoss sie. Er schob das Hemd noch ein kleines Stückchen höher, zog es ihm aus und schmiss es achtlos auf den Boden. Der Anblick, welcher sich im gerade bot reichte aus, um seine Erregung um einiges zu steigern.

Er hatte Kai schon oft mit freiem Oberkörper gesehen, aber noch nie hatte der Jüngere ihm in diesem Moment gehört. Mit federleichten Küssen bedachte er dessen Hals, wanderte über seine Schultern bis zu einer Brustwarze. Er saugte leicht daran, umkreiste sie mit der Zunge und biss leicht hinein bis sie hart wurde. Das gleiche Spiel machte er mit der Anderen. Seine Hände waren derweil beschäftigt Kais Gürtel zu öffnen und dessen Hose. Er wollte ihn ganz, ganz und ohne Kleidung.

So gierig wie die beiden waren sich endlich ohne Kleidung zu sehen, so viel Zeit ließen sie sich auch. Entfernten jedes Kleidungsstück mit viel Geduld, bedachten die freien Stellen mit Küssen, strichen sanft darüber und blickten sich immer wieder tief in die Augen.

Für beide gab es in diesem Moment nichts mehr, keine Welt, keinen Clan, gar nichts…sie hatten und brauchten nur noch sich.

Behutsam drückte Masa seinen Bon richtig aufs Bett, senkte seinen Kopf und verwickelte den Jüngeren wieder in einen Kuss.

Masa war es bekannt, dass Kai schon öfters seine Affären mit Männern hatte und auch einiges an Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, worüber er sehr froh war, denn dann konnte er ihn verführen, ohne daran denken zu müssen das ihm irgendetwas Angst machen könnte.

Er legte sich seitlich neben Kai, stütze sich auf einem Arm ab und betrachtete den Jüngeren, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken lag und immer wieder genüsslich bei Masas leichten Berührungen keuchte. Er kostete alle Zeit aus, um ihn zu berühren, zu verführen, ihn langsam aber sicher in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.

„Hmm….mehr….", stöhnte der Jüngere leise. Masa musste lächeln, noch würde sich der Jüngere gedulden müssen. Masa küsste Kai erneut und drehte ihn dann auf den Bauch, Kai ließ alles mit sich machen, er war in Masas Fängen und würde sich sicherlich nicht dagegen wehren. Masa setzte sich leicht auf seine Beine, betrachtet ihn wieder einen Moment und beugte sich dann nach vorne. „Weißt du wie sehr ich das hier gerade genieße?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Zärtlich strich er mit den Fingerspitzen an Kais rechter Seite hinunter, „Deine Haut, sie ist so weich, so warm…sie fühlt sich so gut an….". Kai war drauf und dran bei diesen Worten zu zerfließen. Eine leichte Gänsehaut bildete auf dem Rücken des Jüngeren als der Yakuza ihm mehrere Küsse in den Nacken hauchte.

Sanfte Hände massierten den Blonden, strichen fest und doch zärtlich über den Rücken, wurden immer wieder von Küssen abgelöst. Kai zitterte förmlich unter der Spannung unter welcher er stand. „Masa…bitte…ich dreh noch durch…", bettelte Kai und Masa zeigte Gnade. Mit einem gekonnten Schwung änderte der Ältere die Stellung.

Masa selbst saß nun auf dem Bett und Kai auf seinen Beinen. Der Jüngere blickte ihn mit vor Erregung geröteten Wangen an.

Jetzt geschah etwas womit Masa nicht in seinem Plan, Kai zu verführen, gerechnet hatte. Kai grinste ihn überaus frech an und drückte ihn nach hinten in die Kissen. „K-kai…" entwisch das Wort erschrocken aus Masa Mund. Kais Grinsen wurde darauf noch ein Stückchen breiter. „Jetzt…bin ich dran…".

Masa wollte protestieren, doch Kai ließ es nicht zu. Er setzte, wie schon so oft, seinen Absolut sturen Kopf durch. Mit hauchzarten Küssen begann er am Hals hinunter zu wandern, über die Brustwarzen, welche er jede einen Moment bedachte. Langsam rutschte er ein Stück tiefer, kreiste mit der Zunge um Masas Bauchnabel und leckte kurz, neckend über das steife Glied des Älteren. Masa keuchte laut auf. „Hmmm willst du mehr…?" Kai blickte Masa an. „Das fragst du noch!" bekam er als gierige Antwort. „Wollte nur noch mal sicher gehen…" säuselte Kai und musste sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen verkneifen. Erneut leckte er über Masas Glied, hauchte einen Kuss auf dessen Spitze und umschloss es dann mit den Lippen.

Masa stöhne erneut laut auf. Normalerweise war er in dieser ‚aktiven' Position, aber an das ‚Passive' konnte er sich gewöhnen. Eine Hand hatte er vor Erregung ins Bettlaken gekrallt, die andere wanderte in das weiche blonde Haar des Jüngern und strich sanft hindurch.

Kai begann in einem leichten, regelmäßigen Rhythmus seinen Kopf zu heben und zu senken, ab und zu hielt er inne und ließ seine Zunge über die Eichel tanzen. Masas regelmäßiges Keuchen und ab und an leises Stöhnen trieb ihn nur noch mehr an.

„Kai…nicht…Stopp…", Masa musste ihn stoppen, sonst wäre es um ihn nun ziemlich schnell geschehen. Kai ließ von ihm ab und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Der Jüngere schwang sich wieder auf Masas Beine, Masa richtete sich wieder auf um ihn zu küssen. „Ich will…dich in mir spüren…Masa…so wie wir jetzt sind…". Masa zögerte nicht einen Moment, denn genau das wollte er auch. So groß das Verlangen jedoch war, er musste den Jüngeren immerhin ein klein wenig vorbereiten. Auch Kai war dies klar. Er griff nach Masas Hand, grinste ihn an und leckte mehrmals über dessen Finger, den Blick ruhend auf dem Älteren.

Der Blonde keuchte leise auf, als er den kühlen, feuchten Finger an seinem Eingang spürte. Langsam drang Masa mit einem Finger in ihn ein und saugte leicht am Hals des Blonden. „Hmm…mehr…" keuchte Kai, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Nachdem Masa mit zwei Fingern in ihm war, begann er sie erneut zu bewegen, immer wieder traf er die kleine süße Stelle in seinem Geliebten und entlockte ihm ein heiseres Stöhnen.

„Uh…das reicht…", säuselte der Jüngere. Masa zog seine Finger zurück, „Dann...hilf mir jetzt", Masa war in einer schlechten Lage um die Initiative zu ergreifen. Kai nickte nur leicht und positionierte sich mit Masas Hilfe, vor dessen Glied, langsam senkte er sein Becken und ein Stöhnen beider Männer hallte durch den Raum.

Nachdem Kai sich an diese Fülle gewöhnt hatte begann er erst langsam sein Becken auf und ab zu heben, nach einem Kurzen Moment steigerte er seine Bewegungen. Masa hatte seine Hände an dessen Hüften gelegt und half ihm ein wenig. Immer wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen, verschmolzen miteinander und ihre Zungen fechteten einen Kampf der Erregung. Immer wieder hielt Kai einen Moment mit seinen Bewegungen inne, er wollte mit Masa kommen und nicht vor ihm. Masa wanderte mit einer Hand von der Hüfte weg und schloss diese um die Erregung des jüngeren. „Uahh…Masa…nicht…" stöhnte Kai laut, als Masa anfing sein Glied leicht zu massieren. „Beweg dich Bon…", hauchte Masa und Kai gehorchte. Wie in Trance wurden seine Bewegungen immer intensiver, schneller. Sein Körper begann zu zittern und er entschwand der Realität Stück für Stück mehr. Auch Masa ging es nicht anders. Im gleichen Rhythmus wie Kai sich bewegte, massierte er dessen Glied.

Um Kai war es geschehen, er hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, in seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, sein Blut schien in seinen Adern zu kochen. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen verkrampfte er sich und erreichte seinen Höhepunkt.

Der angespannte, enge Muskelring um Masas Erregung gab ihm den Rest, von Kai mitgerissen erlebte er seinen Höhepunkt, so gigantisch wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr…

FLASHBACK ENDE

Seither hatte er von seinem Schützling nichts mehr gesehen, er wusste, nicht wo er war, wie es ihm geht und das schlimmste er wusste nicht mal ob er noch lebte. Sagano sagte ihm, als Masa sich auf die Suche nach Kai machen wolle, dass es nicht nötig sei, da Kai aus unbekanntem Grund, Japan für immer verlassen wollte.

/Unbekannter Grund…, dachte der Yakuza mürrisch, setzte seine Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Er konnte sich schon denken, was der Grund war. Es hätte alles nie soweit kommen dürfen, er hätte sich nicht am Schatz des Clans vergreifen dürfen. Aber dieses Verlangen an diesem Abend, gesteigert durch den Alkohol, er hatte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er den Menschen, der ihm am wichtigsten war und ist, weit aus seinem Leben getrieben.

„Hey…ich hab was für dich, dass könnte deine Laune vielleicht ein wenig verbessern". Kyosuke Imagawa, seine rechte Hand und sein bester Freund stand in der Tür und lächelte leicht. „Noch mehr Akten zur Ablenkung?" Fragte Masa ironisch. Kyosuke, war in allem eingeweiht, er war nun mal sein bester Freund. Und nachdem Kai verschwunden war, musste er reden, musste loswerden, was ihm die Luft abschnürte. „Nein…ich denke du hast die von gestern nicht mal fertig…" scherzte der etwas Ältere und bereute es sogleich, denn Masa blickte ihn strafend an. „…ein Brief…." Kyosuke zog einen kleinen Umschlag aus der Tasche und ging nun auf Masa zu. „Ein Brief?" Von Kyosuke kam nur noch ein Nicken und er reichte seinem Freund diesen. „Der ist an dich…!" stellte Masa fest als er auf die Adresse blickte. Doch sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein sieh mal hinten drauf…".

Masa drehte den Umschlag rum und las die wenigen Worte Gib ihn Masa. Augenblicklich klopfte sein Herz wie wild, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er kannte diese Handschrift, er wusste von wem dieser Brief stammt, ohne das ein Absender darauf war, ohne ihn geöffnet zu haben. Nervös blickte er zu Kyosuke. „Ich geh ja schon…ließ ihn in Ruhe…und sieh mich nicht so ängstlich an…denk dran du bist mein Vorbild…und Vorbilder schauen nicht ängstlich…" scherzte Kyosuke und wand sich zur Tür. „…wer weiß…vielleicht steht dort ja drin, was du dir wünschst…also bis später….". Nach diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ Masa alleine mit dem Brief zurück.

Masa konnte den Brief nicht öffnen, er hatte Angst vor dem was darin stand. Also legte er ihn auf seinen Schreibtisch, setzte sich seine Brille wieder auf und nahm erneut die Akte vor sich. Sein Blick fiel immer wieder auf den Brief, welcher ihn förmlich anschrie ihn zu öffnen. /Verdammt…, dachte der Yakuza, griff eine weitere Akte und legte diese auf den Brief.

Doch es half nichts, er musste wissen was dort drin stand, egal ob positiv oder negativ.

Mit leicht zittrigen Händen griff er nach dem Umschlag und öffnete diesen. Langsam, behutsam jedes Wort genau zu verstehen, begann er den Brief zu lesen. Die Wut die sich beim Lesen des Briefes über seinen Boss ausbreitete wurde am Ende von einem viel stärkeren Gefühl verdrängt. Einsamkeit und Schmerz. Jetzt wusste er, dass es Kai genau so ging wie ihm, aber er wusste nicht wo sich sein Bon aufhielt, wusste nicht wo er ihn finden konnte.

Masa stand auf und steckte den Brief ein. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf zum Büro seines besten Freundes. Ohne anzuklopfen trat er ein. Kyosuke blickte hoch, und bemerkte sogleich wie Masa sich wohl gerade fühlte. „Scheint nicht sehr positiv gewesen zu sein…" stellte er vorsichtig fest. Masa ließ sich in den Stuhl vor ihm fallen und seufzte schwer. „Er liebt mich…", seine Antwort klang nicht sehr erfreut „Aber das hast du dir doch erhofft, wo ist das Problem?" „Ließ einfach…", Masa zerrte den Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihm Kyosuke.

Nachdem Kyosuke den Brief gelesen hatte, lehnte er sich nach hinten und betrachtete Masa. „Gib mir mal den Umschlag", bat Kyosuke ihn. Masa dem nicht die Laune danach stand zu fragen warum, reichte den Umschlag rüber. Ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Kyosukes Gesicht. „Schmeiß den Job hin, verschwinde aus Japan, such Kai und werd glücklich…hier wirst du es nicht werden… so lange Sagano lebt, werdet ihr nie zusammen sein können…".

Masa betrachtete seinen Gegenüber kritisch, warum fing er manchmal immer an in Rätseln zu reden. „Was willst du mir damit sagen? Ich weiß doch nicht mal wo ich suchen soll…".

Kyosuke erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging zum Fenster. „Was ist dir wichtiger, dieser Job hier oder Kai?"

Masa schwieg einen Moment. Er liebte seinen Job, auch wenn man das schwerlich nachvollziehen konnte, aber noch viel mehr liebte er Kai. „Kai…" murmelte er leise. „Gut, dann verschwinde von hier... und such ihn….". „Sehr witzig Kyosuke, ist ja nicht so das die Welt ein kleines Dorf ist…", Masa war hörbar sauer. „Wer redet von der Welt, du musst in Amerika suchen, um genauer zu sein in Florida Miami…" Kyosuke grinste. „Kannst du mir vielleicht dann wenn du schon so oberschlau tust mir auch die Adresse sagen…!". Masa kam sich von seinem besten Freund sehr veralbert vor und war kurz davor einfach wieder das Büro zu verlassen. „Mensch Masa, manchmal bist du so dumm", „Danke", dass reichte Masa er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. „Die Briefmarke, der Brief kommt aus Miami, das ist die beste Spur die du hast…", rief Kyosuke schnell, bevor Masa den Raum verlassen konnte.

Hätte man Masa vor einiger Zeit gesagt, das er für Kai den Clan verlassen würde hätte er laut gelacht. Aber er hat es getan! Das schwerste an allem war auch seinen Besten Freund zurück zu lassen. Aber dieser versicherte ihm, dass sie sich wieder sehen würden.

Mittlerweile saß er im Flieger der den Landeanflug nach Miami ansetzte. /Miami…, dachte er leicht niedergeschlagen. Miami war nicht klein und Masa war sich sicher, das er lange brauchen würde, bis er Kai fand. Wie er beginnen sollte mit der Suche wusste er noch nicht. Aber er würde erst aufgeben, wenn er ihn gefunden hatte!

------------

_**Schluss g Jaja ich weiß was ihr denkt... "Die kann doch da net aufhören"**_

_**DOCH kann ich hähä wenn ihr brav Kommis schreibt bekommt ihr gaaaanz schnell die Folge FF g**_

_**Greez & knuddelz**_

_**all**_

_**Blacky**_


End file.
